


Happy Birthday

by foldyourclothes



Series: Heart Wants [4]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: But mostly Camus sorry, Cat Ears, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Ranmaru/Quartet Night, Sex Pollen, Wall Sex, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldyourclothes/pseuds/foldyourclothes
Summary: Ranmaru's number one fan sends him a magical birthday present. He's not impressed.
Relationships: Camus/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Series: Heart Wants [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Ambitiously started this last year and couldn't get to all the sex scenes I wanted. So here it is with just one sex scene, happy birthday Ranmaru

The thing is, that Ranmaru always read his fan mail. 

He didn’t read all of them because he was arrogant, or because they were necessarily interesting. He did it because he wanted to pay his fans back for taking the time to write them. Normally they were fairly run-of-the-mill - stationary with cute stickers attached proclaiming their undying love and devotion. 

This time, he unfolded the paper and a cloud of glitter exploded off the page.

“What the fu-” he coughed, closing his stinging eyes. His casual lean against his desk became a death grip as his knees buckled, until he slid down the wall to sit heavily on the floor.

When he felt able, he gingerly opened his eyes and looked at his faintly shaking hands. Can’t just be some prank - had someone poisoned him? Trying not to panic, he pulled himself back up on his feet and went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

His eyes met with his reflection in the mirror, and his heart stopped. There were two black, furry triangles peeking out of his spiky silver hair. He stared at his reflection in shock and slowly growing rage. Then a flash of movement drew his attention, and he saw a black … thing... - was that a goddamn tail!?

“Fuck.” Ranmaru said, airy with disbelief, and then tore a path back to where he’d dropped the letter.

_Dearest Ranmaru,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!_

_I hope you’ll forgive me for the mistakes I made the last time we met. I was young, and foolish. But now, I’m a MUCH better witch!_

_My sister told me about how well you were getting along with the rest of Quartet Night when you visited her. (JEALOUS!!) That made me happy to hear, so for your birthday I’m gifting you another reason to get along!_

_I hope you enjoy my new improved magic! And don’t worry~ it’s just for a day!_

_Most Sincerely,_

_Your Witchy Lover_

What had she done to him this time?! Why wouldn’t this witch leave him alone? Ranmaru read the small pink stationary twice, but it was too vague to figure out. What was ‘a reason to get along’? 

“Stop screwing with me!” He snarled, ripping the letter in two in another spike of anger.

“RanRan? Time to go, birthday boy~!” Came Reiji’s voice from the living room.

_Oh, shit._

He hadn’t realized it had gotten so late. He was supposed to go to a teppanyaki steakhouse for his birthday. And now he had cat ears and a tail.

“Gimme a minute!” He shouted, trying to sound normal.

Going to the living room looking like this was out of the question. They’d all laugh, and laugh, and he wouldn’t be able to enjoy his steak with the stone humiliation made out of his gut. No, he’d have to find a way to hide it. The ears were easy - well, a beanie wasn’t the most appropriate thing to wear to teppanyaki, but it was passable. The tail, though…?

Maybe he could hide it in his pants. He stretched out his hand, hesitated, and then grabbed his tail down near the base. It gave him a full body shiver. The fur was really soft, fluffier than his cat ears. He stopped and thoughtlessly ran his hand along his tail, closing his eyes at how good it felt. Like scratching an itch you couldn’t reach all day. _Wait! Focus, dammit._

Pants. What pants could he wear. He stripped off his sweats, going to his dresser to pick something. On his way, he couldn’t resist looking at his back in the mirror. Pushing against the hem of his boxers, the black tail magically jutted out above his tailbone. “ _What_ the fuck…” He muttered again.

He pulled a pair of old jeans out of his dresser, a little too big for him, and pulled them up around his hips unbuttoned. He found that he could control the tail to some extent (no time to question _that_ ), so he wrapped it around his hip and down one thigh before buttoning up the pants. Then he pulled on a sweatshirt to hide the lump that the tail was causing on his waistband, snagged his beanie, and finally rushed out to his band.

Camus gave him a familiar look of extreme disapproval. “Really? That’s the outfit that’s making us late?”

“Whatever.” Ranmaru shouldered past him, ignoring his scoff. _If it’s just for tonight, maybe I can make it through without anyone even knowing._ Aside from the obvious, he didn’t feel any different so far.

The restaurant was close enough to walk from their apartment, and after a beer and the first half of his meal, Ranmaru was starting to forget the reason for his earlier distress. He wolfed down course after course of freshly grilled food, and it was incredibly delicious. As his steak finally went down on the grill with a sizzle, he watched it impatiently, practically drooling.

Next to him, Camus kicked him in the ankle. “Stop kicking me.” He hissed.

Ranmaru was perplexed. His feet were firmly on the floor. But taking account of everything, he realized with horror that his tail had wound itself out of his pants, and had been smacking against Camus like a restless leg. He’d been so distracted that he hadn’t even noticed.

“Sorry.” He muttered, fidgeting with his sweatshirt in muted panic. He pulled it down to cover his ass, letting his tail go up the back of it instead of down his pants. It was dark enough in the restaurant that he hoped nobody had seen anything. Camus shot him a strange look, taking another sip of his sugary cocktail.

A perfectly seared steak was placed on Ranmaru’s plate and all was forgotten, closing his eyes in bliss after the first bite.

Not long after he dug in, however, he started feeling weird. It wasn’t a slowly building headache like the last time he’d been cursed - this time it came on quite suddenly. He was burning up, sweating in his warm clothes. His heart began to pound. And worst of all, a wave of arousal washed over him, causing him to harden in his jeans.

He closed his eyes and rested his burning face in his hand, hoping it would just pass. It didn’t, exactly, but after a few deep breaths he felt like he could manage without needing to rip his clothes off _right this second._

“Are you alright, Ranmaru?” He heard Ai ask. 

Ranmaru pulled his hand away from his face. “Huh? Uh, yeah.” He responded, breathier than he would have liked. He cleared his throat.

“You didn’t even finish your steak!” Reiji noticed. “Are you sick? Or is this RanRan’s evil twin?”

Camus squinted at him. “You look like hell.” He said, brushing Ranmaru’s bangs away to place his palm against his forehead.

Camus was always unusually cool to the touch, but right now his hand felt like ice compared to Ranmaru’s burning skin. It was heaven, and he pulled away much too quickly for Ranmaru’s liking. Ranmaru opened his eyes, not aware he’d closed them again.This was bad. He wanted Camus to touch him more, imagined those hands tracing cool lines of relief down his chest, his hips, his…

Ranmaru gave his head a little shake to clear it. “’m fine. Just the booze or something.” He muttered. Flimsy excuse considering he hadn’t had much, but he wasn’t exactly thinking straight.

“Just don’t get me sick, Spikehead.” Camus scooted away from him. _Appreciate the concern._ Ranmaru thought to himself sourly.

“If you’re hot, you should take your beanie off. Heat rises.” Ai said.

“ _I said,_ I’m fine.” Ranmaru groused, slouching in his chair and focusing on the chef cooking in front of him. Ai and Reiji exchanged a look, perplexed, but they quieted down.

Regardless of his attitude, Ranmaru found it difficult to stop sending furtive glances at his bandmates. Reiji’s lips, slick and kissable after a bite of steak. The bit of skin exposed when Ai stretched and yawned after finishing his meal. The long line of Camus’s neck and the bob of his adam’s apple as he finished off his drink. He felt like he was losing his mind. 

By the time Camus was eyeing the dessert menu, Ranmaru was desperate enough to almost consider a trip to the bathroom to jerk off. He’d never experienced a need like this, burning in his gut and impossible to ignore. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that this was a new facet of his ‘birthday present’ curse, but he could only hope that it could be cured by his right hand when he got home. 

Or he could convince someone to help him out. But he didn’t like the circumstances. Even if he had a … physical… relationship with Reiji and Camus now, the idea of begging them to his bed tonight because of another stupid curse was embarrassing. He wanted that to be on their own terms. 

So instead of saying anything about it, he just dealt with it. He ate some of the dessert the restaurant forced on him for his birthday - because the ice cream helped cool him off - and then surrendered it to Camus, who had not broken eye contact with his dish since it arrived. Of course, he’d already finished his own dessert too.

Finally, _finally,_ they paid the bill and started the walk home. The fresh, frigid air felt amazing on Ranmaru’s face, though it also intensified his desire to take off his beanie and sweatshirt. _Just gotta get back home._ He thought, sighing heavily. 

It was harder than he expected to walk straight, as he felt lightheaded and dizzy. It felt like the last time he was cursed, how the symptoms would get progressively worse until he treated it, but instead of a migraine it was unbearable heat.

“RanRan? Did you really have that much to drink?” He heard Reiji say, sounding far away despite being next to him. Concern laced his voice.

Ranmaru couldn’t spare the energy to deal with that. _Just a little more._ He gritted his teeth, wavering on his feet at a cruelly long stoplight. His heart wouldn’t stop pounding in his ribcage.

The others were still talking, he thought, but he couldn’t really hear them anymore. When the light changed, he tried to take a step forward, but was surprised when the world swung dizzyingly. The strength drained out of his body, and suddenly darkness swallowed him up.

* * *

“Woah! RanRan!”

“What the hell -”

“Get him up!”

The trio half carried, half dragged Ranmaru out of the road, stopping under a streetlight. Then Ai and Camus each took an arm over their shoulders, supporting him. Reiji saw under the harsh light that Ranmaru was redfaced and drenched in sweat. He pressed his hand to Ranmaru’s cheek and gasped at the heat. In response, Ranmaru’s eyelashes fluttered a little, but he was still limp in Ai and Camus’s grasp.

“What on earth happened?! We should take him to the hospital.” Reiji said. He pulled Ranmaru’s beanie off to try and cool him down.

Two black, triangle cat ears poked out from Ranmaru’s silver spikes. They were currently drooping and pathetic looking. Reiji’s jaw dropped.

“When did he get cat ears again?!” Reiji cried.

“He didn’t have them this morning.” Ai said, looking shocked as well.

“Let’s get inside.” Camus commanded, looking around. There were a couple pedestrians watching them curiously.

Ai and Reiji agreed, and they hurried Ranmaru to the door of their apartment. Under their porch light, Reiji saw a long, black appendage coming from under Ranmaru’s sweatshirt, dragging on the ground along with his feet. It took him a moment to even connect the dots.

“Wait, he’s got a tail too!” Reiji said.

“Interesting.” Ai said, glancing at it himself as they carried him inside. “It must be that witch again. But how did she get to him to cast the spell?”

“I don’t know.” Reiji frowned. They hadn’t done any meet and greets in weeks. Ignoring the fact that the witch was banned from them.

Camus and Ai brought Ranmaru to the couch, the nearest place they could drop him. Reiji went to the kitchen to get a damp cloth, hoping it would help. They couldn’t exactly take him to the hospital like _this._ When he entered the living room, Ai and Camus were finishing pulling Ranmaru’s sweatshirt over his head.

“Idiot.” Camus muttered, catching Ranmaru’s shoulder when he started to fall to the side. He was radiating heat.

“He should have told us.” Ai agreed, kneeling and holding Ranmaru’s wrist to take his pulse.

Reiji sat beside Ranmaru on the couch, pressing the cool cloth to his forehead. Ranmaru sighed a little at the touch, causing Reiji to coo in pity. "Poor RanRan... This seems different than last time, though. Besides the tail, anyway."

"It's true. With different symptoms, it’s hard to discern if the same treatment will be sufficient." Ai said. "We can test this and see."

"How so?" Reiji asked, half confused by Ai's phrasing.

Ai stood up, then sat on the other side of Ranmaru on the couch with his legs curled under him. Camus backed away to give him room, crossing his arms and watching. Ai simply wrapped his arms around Ranmaru and pulled him into a hug, Ranmaru's head falling to Ai's shoulder.

"Ohhh. I wish I had my phone." Reiji lamented. "That’s so cute."

"Quiet, let me focus on his readings." Ai said. "Something like this would have helped him last time. But his temperature isn't getting better. In general I don't see..." He trailed off, turning red.

"Oh? Looks like it's contagious." Camus smirked from his vantage point.

"What happened??" Reiji asked.

"Kurosaki's tail woke up."

In fact, Ranmaru's tail had curled low around Ai's hips while he was talking, possessive. Combined with Ranmaru's hot breath on his collar, Ai was starting to feel a little overheated too. Very strange.

"Hm, what could that mean?" Reiji wondered.

"...Inconclusive." Ai said quietly. He pushed Ranmaru back to slump against the back of the couch, looking thoughtful despite his pink cheeks. 

"Darn. Good try, AiAi." Reiji replied. "Well, we should focus on cooling him off since we don't know the cause.” He frowned for a moment, then snapped his fingers. “Wait, Myu-chan, could you do something?"

Camus sighed. "...If I must."

No one moved for an awkward moment. Camus raised an eyebrow at Reiji.

“Okay, well...! Guess we better go to bed, AiAi.” Reiji took the hint and got up. “You’ll tell us if you need our help, right Myu-chan?” 

“Yes, yes.”

Ai seemed confused, but followed Reiji’s lead, and they both went to their rooms on the other side of the apartment.

* * *

Camus eyed the unconscious man before him, the dolt that he somehow kept ending up in bed with. He’d hatched his own theories about this particular curse when he’d noticed the way Ranmaru’s pants were tenting, but hadn’t felt it necessary to mention to the others. The witch may have had a bit less tact casting this kind of curse, but it didn’t make it any harder to resolve.

The first order of business, however, was getting his temperature down so that he would wake up. Of course, it was a rather simple task for Camus, but he wanted to do it without others watching. His powers might be a poorly kept secret from his band, but the less they knew, the better.

He considered moving Ranmaru to one of their rooms first, but decided it would be too much of a pain. So once he was sure the other two were gone, Camus held Ranmaru’s head between his hands, tilting his face up, and let a small bit of ice magic flow through his fingers.

A shiver ripped through Ranmaru, and Camus wondered if he’d overdone it, but soon Ranmaru’s cat ears were perking up and his eyes blinking open.

“Camus!” Ranmaru gasped, reaching up to grip Camus’s arms. “Ugh.” He shuddered again.

“Good morning.” Camus butler-patronized.

“What happened? T-there’s somethin’ wrong with me.”

“You mean besides the usual?” Camus replied coolly.

Ranmaru growled, his grip tightening. “Just shut up and help me!” 

Camus tapped his finger against Ranmaru’s head to draw his attention. “I already am, idiot. Unless you need something else?” He leaned down to bring their faces closer, unable to resist teasing.

Camus could practically see Ranmaru’s pink and grey eyes dilate, his chin tilting to bring their mouths together, but Camus stayed just out of reach. His blond hair tickled against Ranmaru’s face.

Ranmaru groaned in frustration, face starting to flush again despite the blast of cold he’d just received. “...Please, Camus.”

Camus had to admit that it made a pretty sight. He decided to take pity on the man. “Come on, you idiot.” He muttered, pulling away and dragging Ranmaru by his wrist toward Camus’s bedroom. Ranmaru stumbled after him.

Ranmaru couldn’t wait a moment longer once they both crossed the threshold of Camus’s room, trying to kiss Camus when he turned around and missing completely. _That’s fine too._ Ranmaru thought, pressing open-mouthed kisses along Camus’s jaw instead. His arms wrapped tight around Camus’s waist, pressing their hips together, and _god_ that felt good, but he needed much more -

“Let me - close the door, you _peasant,_ ” Camus growled, but Ranmaru shook his head childishly, sticking his face into Camus’s neck and inhaling his scent. He always kinda smelled like earl grey. Camus maneuvered them to the point where he could reach the doorknob to pull the door shut, not an easy task with a six foot man trying to molest him.

When the door was closed, Ranmaru spun them to shove Camus’s back against it, practically pushing him onto his toes with the force of it. He pressed their bodies together tightly, needing to touch every inch that he could, running his hands up Camus’s sides under his shirt and mashing their lips together in a messy kiss. Normally, he knew Camus wouldn’t put up with this kind of rough treatment, but now he was just letting himself get manhandled, and that only fired Ranmaru up more.

He slid one hand to Camus’s chest, thumbing over a nipple until it hardened, then pinching it. He would normally relish the sound of Camus’s gasp, but tonight he just bucked his hips forward again, the heat in his belly driving him crazy.

Eventually, Camus wrapped his hand around Ranmaru’s tail at the base, giving it a gentle tug. Ranmaru’s breath hitched and he froze, a warm tingling sensation spreading from the base of his spine. 

“So, this is different.” Camus said conversationally, as if he wasn’t also breathless and hard against Ranmaru’s hip. He ran his hand down the length of the tail. “How does it feel?”

Ranmaru moaned, horrified when he felt Camus snicker in response. “It’s… weird.” He managed.

“Just weird?” Camus asked, scratching his fingernails along the base of the tail.

“Oh, yesyesyes,” Ranmaru felt his brain short circuit as he arched his back into the touch and closed his eyes. The pleasure coursing through him made his legs turn to jello.

Camus took his opportunity, switching their positions and pinning Ranmaru face-first against the door. Ranmaru barely caught himself without smashing his nose. “Hey, watch it!”

“Oh, hush. It’ll make this easier.” Camus crooned in his ear, a long weight along Ranmaru’s back. As he spoke, he began unbuttoning Ranmaru’s jeans, the promise of which was enough to shut Ranmaru up immediately. 

He helped wiggle out of his pants and underwear enough that his dick sprang free, but Camus didn’t touch it yet. Instead, Ranmaru was surprised to feel fingers pressing against his bottom lip.

“Suck.”

Ranmaru was well past arguing, opening his mouth letting Camus slide two fingers in, lathing them with his tongue. He didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath from Camus, goading him to suck on them like he would Camus’s dick if he could. He salivated at the thought.

Camus reached his other hand between them and gripped Ranmaru’s tail, lightly tugging again. Ranmaru gave a muffled groan around the fingers in his mouth, and Camus added a third, Ranmaru stretching his lips wider to accommodate. He licked at Camus’s fingers, and pushed his ass back against Camus’s dick, practically delirious with arousal.

“Look at you. So far gone,” Camus murmured against his ear, grinding back against the groove of Ranmaru’s ass. He thrust his fingers deeper into Ranmaru’s mouth, and Ranmaru fought his gag reflex, whining in his throat. _God,_ he couldn’t take much more, if Camus didn’t touch him soon he thought he might die.

Camus seemed satisfied. “Good kitty.” He praised, pulling his fingers away. Ranmaru gasped for air, spit trailing down his chin, but he barely had a moment to recover before Camus was fisting his cock with his spit-slick hand.

“Oh, fuck,” Ranmaru rasped, struggling to hold himself up against the door and twitching into Camus’s hand. He’d been hard for _so_ long, and Camus’s hand was slick and warm, slowly increasing tempo as Ranmaru moaned, not even hearing himself.

Camus’s other hand went back to Ranmaru’s tail, raking his nails in the direction the fur grew and making him shudder, before simply gripping it tight to focus on the movement of the hand on Ranmaru’s cock. Ranmaru wound his tail around Camus’s arm, though whether he was trying to keep him close or just trying to hold onto something he wasn’t sure.

It didn’t take long before Ranmaru felt his orgasm approaching, his body wound tight from the assault of sensations. He wanted to fuck Camus’s hand so bad, but the grip on his tail kept him still, back arched, helpless to do anything but let the pleasure wash over him. 

“God, Camus, please,” Ranmaru moaned brokenly, not even sure what he was asking for, but Camus twisted his hand just so, and Ranmaru squeezed his eyes shut, coming harder than he ever had before. Hot spurts of come painted his shirt and the door in front of him, body trembling and ready to drop if not for Camus pinning him.

After a few moments of catching his breath, the haze that had been clouding Ranmaru’s mind all night finally cleared. His temperature also felt more normal, even a little chilly, though that was probably because he was half naked with an ice baron at his back. Ranmaru quickly got his feet back under him when he realized Camus was still keeping him up, and he turned around to face the other man.

Camus clicked his tongue at him. “You’re a mess.”

“That’s all you have to say!?” Ranmaru blurted.

“Hm, well, I’m also waiting for some gratitude.” Camus said. “For saving you from the witch’s curse, _again._ ”

“I’ll show you _gratitude._ ” Ranmaru growled, grabbing Camus by his collar and then grinning.

“Unhand me, you-“

Camus’s protests were cut off by Ranmaru body checking him onto the bed.


End file.
